


Heat Cycles

by JxMercer13



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha!Sousuke, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Makoto in heat, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW, Omega!Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JxMercer13/pseuds/JxMercer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is in heat and is too embarrassed to ask Sousuke for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Cycles

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sousukeistop  
> Find more of this here. I also take commissions :D

His inner thighs were beginning to chaff, he’d been lubricating since the morning and after spending some time on the couch he realized he had soaked the entire thing. Sousuke was still asleep, he was surprised that he hadn’t even smelt his heat yet but from the way Makoto was getting he wasn’t sure whether to walk in their bedroom and ride his sleeping mate or let the heat just pass. He wasn’t going to ask Sousuke to take care of it, it was pretty much saying he wanted to be Fucked into the sheets until he couldn’t see. The thought brought a blush to his cheeks, he pursed his lips and pulled the strap to his boxers. “That doesn’t look good…” He said as he stared at his throbbing red cock. This was bad, he was sweating, panting, his entire body was flushed red and the tip of his cock was beginning to drip.

“It looks pretty good to me.” Green eyes widened, he turned to see a groggy, bed headed, and most importantly. Rock hard in his briefs, Sousuke. It seemed like his Alpha had smelt his heat only moments before, Sousuke didn’t waste a damn minute in getting up and searching for his mate. “S-sousuke… I… Are you hungry?” Makoto didn’t want to be straight forward, but from the looks of his mates teal eyes darkening he knew exactly why he woke up so early. “You’re in heat.” Even if Sousukes voice was menacing it was hard to pay attention when all Makoto could see was the massive cock poking out of those red briefs. God how it looked so appetizing, to have that cock inside him. Whether it be his mouth or his asshole Makoto wanted it. He licked his lips, the omegas pucker began to throb with anticipation.

Without even a warning Sousuke picked Makoto up like rag doll and turned the helpless Omega face down. Ass up, Makoto did all he could to draw in Sousuke but with the rough man handling he was given he knew he would get what he wanted. Sousuke roughly pulled down the soaked boxers, revealing a beautifully glistening pucker, rimmed with a flush of red. He must have waited a long time. “You know you come to me when you go into heat.” It wasn’t like he gave Makoto much time to answer, before he could even make a sound Sousuke forcefully squeezed his heavy cock inside the small throbbing pucker. “Oh- Fuck! Mmhmmm, Sou… Yes Alpha, I won’t do it again.” Makotos content little hums and moans filled the room, but not for long. With how well Makoto was lubricating his slick would drip down his thick thighs. Since he was already open and ready, Sousuke wasted no time.

Slow shallow thrust were given, he teased Makoto. Only giving the desperate Omega half his thick rod, Makoto was not pleased. He looked back over his shoulder to a grinning Alpha. “I want more Sou…. I want your knot…” He whimpered out, spreading his ass cheeks for his mate. But Sousuke wasn’t giving in so easily, he continued his slow shallow thrust and before he knew it Makoto took the situation into his own hands and began to Fuck himself on the cock. Steadying himself he looked back with tear stained eyes, he wanted to be knotted but he couldn’t vocalize a word with moans slipping his lips.

“S-sou, please!” He could hear Sousukes heavy balls hitting just above his own, he wanted this harder, more intense so Sousuke could knot him but it was of no use. He gripped the sofa cushions, knuckles turning white as he speed up. He could feel his thighs beginning to burn but the lewd sounds coming from his slick was enough to keep the Omega going. Sousuke could only smirk, watching his mate sob and moan his name. From the looks of how easily Makoto opened up to the massive cock he could tell that the Omega wasn’t going to cum any time soon. It was when he was close, satisfied when his little asshole would tighten to keep the knot from disconnecting.

“Makoto.” Called a low voice, the omega looked back, never stopping his movements, his green eyes tear stained as tiny sobs left his throat. The Alpha chuckled, holding both sides of his hips before he rammed the others ass. Sousuke watched as the omegas slick splattered itself over his lower torso and thighs. “You always get so Fucking wet, Makoto…”It was something he enjoyed the most, having to lick it, play with it, he even massaged Makoto once with it, to the Omegas discontent. “Because it’s so-o good! Sou!”

“What’s so good, huh?” Sousuke voice was rough, he could already tell Makoto was tightening. “Your cock! Your Fucking cock Sousuke! Oh my god-“Makotos sobs really did rile Sousuke up, it was sudden but the second Makoto came his thrust lost its speed. His knot was beginning to swell and he had to hold Makoto down from squirming, the Alpha could tell his little Omega was trying to milk him of everything he had like the greedy little slut he was but with more strength he managed to hold Makoto down. Panting, his mate managed to give a tired smile. He wiggled his ass, giggling happily as he felt the knot latch inside him. “Mmmm, Sou~” He chimed, blushing as he felt his mate nuzzle into his neck. They stayed that way for a while, Makoto basking in his Alphas scent while Sousuke pressed small loving kisses to his skin. Being the person he was, Makoto hid the fact he was hard once again. But he couldn’t hide it for too long… Not this time.


End file.
